Backwards
by bonusvampirus
Summary: "Liz had lived so many lives and would live so many more. River was worth this one. All Liz needed was to hear three words from River..."


Title: Backwards.  
Summary: " Liz had lived so many lives and would live so many more. River was worth this one. All Liz needed was to hear three words from River..."  
Rating: M for sex  
Word Count: 1041  
Other Chapters: No.  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Doctor Who and all related trademarks. I do not in any way profit from the use of these trademarks.  
Pairings: River Song/Elizabeth X (sexual); River Song/Eleventh Doctor (mentioned)  
Contains: angst, unrequited love, polygamy, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering  
Warnings: minor character death

* * *

Elizabeth X didn't rule the entire Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, of course. Just the United Kingdom and its colonies, and even then, she could be outvoted by the counsel. Politics. There were laws that applied to the entire human race.

River Song had broken more than one of them.

If River had been a prisoner of the United Kingdom, Liz could have just freed her, practically if not officially. Freeing her officially would look too bad. Politics.

Still. Liz could have imprisoned her some place more comfortable. Someplace closer. In the palace, even. In the bedroom next to hers...

Liz was being silly. River probably wouldn't even want that. She would never agree to move in with Liz (even if they weren't sharing a bedroom) when she couldn't live with her husband. _God_, River's husband...

It was all well and good for River to eat out another woman's pussy and finger another woman's g-spot. From the way that River talked to and about one of the guards at the Storm Cage, Liz strongly suspected that the Doctor's cock wasn't the only one she'd sucked since she'd married him, nor even the one she sucked most often. From the stories that Liz's family had passed down, the Doctor wasn't great at monogamy himself. That was all well and good. But she could never live with someone else. She'd think that _that_ cheapened her marriage.

"Never have sex except to produce an heir," Liz's mother had told her once. "Masturbate. Marry your best friend. Call it a day. Everything else is just too complicated." The advice hadn't come out of nowhere. Liz's mother had married for love, and executed her love for treason after the deaths of thousands of her subjects. Liz was the result of Queen Victoria V's second marriage, to a man who was described in all of the history books as having "a remarkably close relationship with his best friend." Liz's parents loved each other dearly, but Liz's father and Liz's "uncle Daniel" were monogamous except for the few months between the marriage of Liz's parents and Liz's own conception. With that done, they'd gone back to being platonic.

For centuries, Liz had. She'd been courted by people from all over the galexy, but she'd rejected them all, even the ones she hadn't wanted to reject, until one... a beautiful girl with curls that defied gravity like they knew they were too good for every world and every tin-can space-ship she'd ever set foot on, and brown eyes that shined in the light of every star they ever got near. Liz had fallen in love with men with eyes she could drown in, but the deep brown eyes of her first love had wrapped around Liz like a blanket every time Liz looked into them. Her name had been Jasmine, and she'd been a knight. She's saved all of Starship UK. The queen and the knight. It was a cliché worth waiting centuries for. But she'd been dead for so long...

The queen and the infamous criminal. That was Liz's present, and nothing about it seemed at all cliché or predictable. It had started with River_robbing_ her, her family, and her entire kingdom of priceless artifacts. For a husband who would never appreciate them. It started with a visit to River's cell for a stern talk that was _not_ supposed to end with River's tongue on Liz's clitoris and River's finger stroking Liz's g-spot. River was all passion and flirtation, though, and Liz had always known that she wasn't really dangerous. She hadn't killed the Doctor. The whole idea was laughable, and anyone who'd talked to River for five minutes knew that River didn't even _want_ to kill the Doctor.

River killed the Doctor. So the legend had it.

The legend had it backwards.

River wanted nothing from the Doctor, and she received it in abundance. The Doctor didn't even seem to particularly want River's life, if the way he treated her was anything to go by, but it was there so he took it.

Liz would give River _everything_. She had a palace River could live and a library that would be completely at River's disposal and River would never have to ask for another research grant again. Liz didn't have the political clout to spring River, but River could break out and Liz could hide her under a new name. Liz had lived so many lives and would live so many more. River was worth this one. All Liz needed was to hear three words from River...

Liz would _never_ hear those three words from River. She called him "her love," in that voice that was like music, but Liz was only ever "your majesty."

River Song was not quiet. Whenever Liz could no longer fight the urge to see River, she went to the Storm Cage and told the guards to let her into River's cell and turn off the surveillance cameras. Liz had enough political clout for _that_. She'd walk in, River would smirk and greet her like an old friend, and Liz would sit down, and they'd catch up. The Empire was at war and Liz was offering more of her troops. River slapped _the_Thomas Jefferson. The universe was safe? Probably. You look tired, Liz. Of course. How are they treating you, River? It's not getting worse. Will you be here much longer? It's not up to me. Not much longer, I hope. I'll make the best of it. We can make the best of it right now. How do you want me?

In every way. But usually Liz settled for River on her back, on that rock that passed for a prison bed. River would lick Liz and Liz would finger River, and they'd both be satisfied and facing opposite directions in a cold room that neither of them wanted to be in. They could leave together. Liz always tried to make that clear when she lingered as she put her clothes back on, and when she looked into River's eyes and said "If you ever need anything..." If River understood, she didn't care. Liz had a fucking _kingdom_, but she didn't have anything that River thought she wanted.


End file.
